mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flaviojs
Templates I made the Template:SkillsF&S prematurely, I think the small differences between the games should be incorporated as you did with proficiencies. The differences, in case you don't know, are "Power Throw" = "Grenade Throwing" and "Horse Archery" = "Shooting from Horseback". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, i'll go update the template. Flaviojs 23:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stats Template:Stats adds text lines before the table for Level, Health, Experience and Next level at. Is it ok like that or is it better to add them to the table? (see Jeremus for an example) Flaviojs 23:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Text is fine, although it may look better with bullets and (maybe) bolded: :*'Level:' 4 :*'Health:' 45 :*'Experience:' 2685 :Also, is "Next level at:" really necessary? Do heroes gain levels at different rates? If not, I think it is just superfluous information. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think everyone gains levels at the same rate, so yeah, it's unecessary. Removed "Next level at" and added bullets. Tried with bold but it didn't look better, so removed again. Flaviojs 14:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Heroes I really think we need a specific template for heroes rather than infobox, I don't like infobox, it allows for too much divergence between editors. This is the reason why I created the Template:Goods box and Template:Troop box. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Created Template:Hero box. I'm replicating the infobox style as css but got stuck in the last issue (image isn't centered). It'll be postponed until I know more about css. Flaviojs 14:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What is the new "Connections" line supposed to represent? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's the town where the hero gathers information through his/her connections about the faction that owns it. :Talk to a Hero → "I'd like to ask you something." → "Do you have any connections that we could use to our advantage?" → "Splendid idea -- you do that." :It takes up to 5(?) days and provides extra information about the faction and it's vassals in their information pages. :Right now I'm gathering extra Right to rule by being a Sarranid Sultanate mercenary (I make sure wars end with us as the dominating faction). :I'm also improving relations with the fathers of 2 ambitious ladies I'm courting to see if there is a relation level where they agree to the marriage while I'm still a mercenary. :I'm not gathering nor exploring this extra information yet, but I intend to do so when I start my own faction. ;D :I guess we should create a page for it in the wiki? Dunno, but the information probably unlocks quests related to rival lords... maybe more. :Flaviojs 02:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, that feature doesn't exist in the original M&B, which is the only one I own (I use the trial versions of M&BW and WF&S to get info for the wiki). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Template:Latest Version "Unknown game" is Mount&Blade 2. More like "Game of almost no details as of yet". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I see, then I'll add Mount&Blade 2 with version unknown. :Flaviojs 17:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Typo You know, if you make a typo in the page name, you can just move it rather than delete it... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I tried moving it but it said I couldn't move to Category. Dunno, maybe category pages are handled differently from normal pages. Flaviojs 20:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... maybe, I suppose I've never actually tried moving a category before. Oh well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin You have proven yourself a useful member to this wiki since I gave you your temporary promotion, in recognition of your efforts, you may now consider it permanent. You may also now add the template to your user page if you like. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nice, thanks. ;D :Flaviojs 23:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles The Featured Article on the front page hasn't been changed since I started editing here (which was, of course, long before I ever became a bureaucrat). We either need to do away with it entirely, or figure out a new way of featuring articles. Personally, I'm thinking setting up a randomized selection would be interesting, maybe pick out 6-12 good articles and have them display randomly. This way, every time someone drops by, they can see another article, but we don't have to waste our time constantly updating it. What do you think? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, as a first thought I'd go for a slider gallery, but that's based on images and has little text... so I guess it raises the question of how the articles should be displayed? :Starting at a random article can be figured out after deciding how the articles are presented. Can you list 6 good articles to use as reference? :Flaviojs 16:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I was just thinking of a simple random generator like this: Calradia Strategy and Tactics Trade Quests Sieges Productive Enterprise Shields Heroes Character creation Horses Books Marshall Although I'm not exactly sure how that one works, as it doesn't change with a page refresh. Regardless, looking through some of these pages, we've got maybe three high-quality articles at best... I think we need to do some page polishing before we fix the Featured Article section. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nice, didn't know about that one. You're using this extension: mw:Extension:RandomSelection :I tested and it changes every minute. Basically everyone that opens or refreshes the page during that minute gets the same thing. We can have anything expect template arguments inside the options so it's perfectly suitable for our case. =) :Flaviojs 20:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what a template argument is, I am not familiar with a lot of the terminology as I learn all that I know by reading other people's code; official guides and manuals bore me. Anyway, back to the subject at hand, I think before any article is feature-quality, it must have at least one relevant image. Some of those articles I picked out (from the top of the list) are not bad in content, but are just massive walls of text. We also need to come up with a nice way of presenting the featured articles, currently is shows the intro paragraph, but if we set up a random generator, we'd have to write a dozen intros onto the main page. I'd rather keep it simple so we can easily add/remove featured articles from the cycle whenever need be, but I don't really want it as simple as a single link to the page either (as I did above). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I see, improving articles comes first. :Right now, while playing, I'm gathering info on feasts/tournaments/arena so I'll update related articles eventually, like what I did for villages. (still got some details to figure out on villages but it's pretty much complete) :Since I still have the weapons task to finish I'm not going to venture into other articles for now. WFAS is slowing me down, I'm wondering if I should add all weapons of a game first and leave the other games for later... :Flaviojs 00:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC)